


Follow My Lead

by SamEdwards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Dean Winchester, Annoying Sam Winchester, Crack, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Moaning, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamEdwards/pseuds/SamEdwards
Summary: You and Castiel are sick of being teased by the brothers, so you plot your revenge. It doesn't turn out quite as you had expected.





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that this will be a Castiel/Reader page. Possibly a few Castiel/Dean fics thrown in. Enjoy.
> 
> Thus fic was written in like half an hour so I'm sorry if it's terrible.

You were tired of the Winchester brothers making fun of you and Castiel. They teased you constantly about being a "couple" it was getting too aggravating. For both of you.

You were very good friends, you had each others backs. That didn't mean you were dating. You tried to hide it but you had to admit, sometimes you would think about Cas in a non platonic way. Late at night you would dream about those blue eyes and his deep gravelly voice.

You came up with a plan, to get them to stop. Castiel was on bored, but had no idea what it was.

All four of you were in the library, doing nothing in particular. Apart from looking for cases. You suddenly got up and told everyone you were going to bed. You winked at Cas, which was the signal, he excused himself and followed you into the room next to the library. "So what now?" He asked in his dreamy voice. You keeled on the floor and placed your head against the wall, the wall that separated you from the library. 

"Ohhh Cas!" You moaned, you knew that they could hear you. "Y/N what are you doing?" You didn't answer him. "Oh! Right there." You said even louder. "Y/N..." He asked again.

"Shut up and follow my lead." You whispered. He knelt down and put his head on the wall next to yours. You were so close, any closer and you would have been kissing. "Cass!" You hissed trying to stifle your laugh. He grinned at you, he had caught on to what you were doing. 

"Y/N! Ohh...that feels-ohh." He moaned clapping his hand on his mouth so he didn't laugh out loud. "Cas I want you inside me!" You let out a choked moan, partly because of the fact you were about too pee yourself laughing. Your head fell to his chest and silent laughter shook your body.

"Oh-h fuck!" He groaned against the wall. Also in fear of bursting with laughter. Even though they were fake, the moans he was creating were turning you on. "You're so hard for me angel." You had no idea your moans and dirty talk were having the same affect on him. "Y/N I'm so close..." 

"Want you to cum inside me baby." You had to grab his arm so you wouldn't fall backwards. He let out another pornographic moan. "Fuck I love those sounds you make." You started banging your fists against the wall. "Ohh! Harder Castiel! I'm so close." 

"Y/N yessss!" He pounded his hand against the wall, both of you were gasping with quiet laughter. "Next time, I'm gonna tie you up and suck you till you're begging...screaming for release, would you like that angel?" 

"Yes baby I'd love that." He growled. "Ohhh Cas I think I'm gonna-fuucckk!" You bit your lip so you wouldn't make a sound after that.

"Y/N! Y/N ohhhhh ohh yess!" You both fell on the floor clinging on to eachother you needed to laugh so badly but you knew Sam and Dean would hear and the plan would be ruined. Your eyes met his, suddenly there was no laughing. It was silent. He kissed you. It felt like eternity but you pulled away. "How would you like to make those noises for real?" You grinned.

And that's how you ended up both naked in your bed, with you on top, riding him like you would never have the chance to do it again. You came with a loud groan and he followed after, mumbling in Enochian, then crying out your name. 

The next morning...

"Morning guys." You said cheerfully as you stepped into the kitchen, an equally debauched Castiel behind you. His eyes were bright, he looked a lot less tired and stressed. His hair was messed up from the crazy sex, it really suited him.

The Winchesters groaned in unison. "We know you guys were pranking us." Sam said. "It was really obvious, I know a real orgasm when I hear one. Sounded too good to be true, Cas was way too loud, also the fact that you went two rounds that quickly was unrealistic." Dean added. 

"Wow ok Mr. Sex expert, how do you know Cas just doesn't have good stamina?" You chuckled. 

"Mmm...well kudos for trying but you didn't fool us." Sam said. "Look, we are sorry for teasing you, we'll stop if you want...just please no more loud fake sex. It took us a while to figure out you guys weren't actually doing it." 

"Yeah no more fake sex, we promise." You told them. 

"Can't say the same for the real thing though." You quickly added grabbing Cas' ass and squeezing it. He let out an audible gasp. "What do you say angel? Ready for another round?" 

"Lead the way." He smiled, kissing your lips softly.

The Winchesters were frozen in place. Their eyes following you as you left with Cas in tow.

"I think you guys should probably buy some earplugs." You called to them from down the hall.

"Ok Sammy well I'm gonna take Baby out for a few hours. Seeya kiddo." He quickly rushed off to escape the inevitable fate of his ears. 

"No Dean! Take me with you!" Sam yelled after him, the both evacuated the bunker, the door shut with a loud bang.

"Alone at last." You grin.


End file.
